A horrorific challenge
by Aya Williams
Summary: Noah's been through a lot since Chris McLean entered his life but this might be his most terrifying challenge yet. And not because its the horror challenge. Takes place during an AU sand witch project.


A/N: I don't ship this, but I'm also not against it. Besides it's not meant to be taken seriously.

When Noah had first made it into season two he'd been thrilled. Not that he was thrilled with the prospect of enduring inane challenges or eating Chef crappy food, more that he was thrilled to have the chance to win one million big ones. Island's prize had been one tenth of that.

Of course had he known this would happen he might have forfit that prize. They were currently in the middle of a horror movie challenge, which he supposed was inevitable considering the season's theme, and he was in the midst of the tie breaker.

He was on a set that looked like a cabin. There was a pot belly stove in front of him, with a kettle upon its surface. The faux wood floor had a faded yellow rug on it. There were fake wood walls the back one of which held the door and a window with a tattered curtain. Stage lights flared overhead lighting the sturdy red couch he was sitting on.

First off, how he was supposed to be scared of DJ was anyone's guess. Secondly the script was the most cliché thing he'd read. Worst of all the script said he had to make out with his co-star. That would be bad enough as Noah was not inclined to amourus actions with people he didn't like that way. What made it worse was that his co-star was Heather.

Now don't get him wrong Heather was attractive, to say otherwise would be lying but Noah cared far more about personality then looks. Personally wise Heather was ugly as sin. Besides he wasn't super into skinny girls which was ironic considering his own build. That was just it though if he wanted skinny he could date himself.

It seemed Heather was none to pleased with the script either. "Make out with you? I'd rather die." The queen bee complained.

"I'm not thrilled to kiss you either." He retorted folding his arms and rolling his eyes for emphasis.

"Please, you'd be lucky to kiss someone so out of your league nerd." She scoffed.

"because your personality is so scintillating." He drawled sardonically looking away from her.

"You're just jealous you couldn't get a girl like me." Heather responded with an eye toll of her own.

"Oh yes, I'm super into bald chicks." He smirked. The moment he saw the fury in her eyes he knew he'd gone too far. Moments later she adopted a smirk and that was far worse.

"It's okay Noah you can admit the real reason you don't want to kiss me." The queen bee baited.

Noah had a feeling he knew where she was going with this, and it was a weak point. "And that is?" He said trying to sound disinterested.

"I'm not Cody." She smirked triumphantly. There it was, the one thing he wished everyone would forget. People could mention the dodgeball game, they could mention he'd been out third, they could even mention the time Duncan pantsed him and he wouldn't care. The Cody incident on the other hand? You don't mention it. Ever.

"It has nothing to do with Cody." He replied an edge to his voice. He chastised himself. Heather was an expert at social manipulation. She'd catch that.

She grinned like a cat who'd caught the canary. "Come on Noah you can admit you're gay. I won't judge you any more than I already do. Which is harshly and without limit."

"I'm not gay, and I'm not into Cody." He defended. He knew it was useless though.

"That's not what the footage says." She taunted.

"We were unconscious. It meant nothing." He tersely replied.

"So was Courtney when she cuddled Duncan, and we both know how that turned out." Oh how Noah wanted to slap that self satisfied smirk off her face.

"I'm not gay." He hated the way his brain locked up whenever the Cody 'incident' was brought up. Seriously? Stating the obvious was the best he could come up with?

"Come on, just admit it you like Co-" He had just wanted her to shut up, so he did something he rarely did. He acted without thinking. His lips cut off her words. He found her lips were far softer than he'd expected based on their thinness. He was surprised to find kissing her wasn't entirely unpleasant. He shocked when she kissed back.

They drew apart after mere seconds, the queen bee falling against the couch in shock, her face heated. Noah reiterated his point. "I'm not gay." They were both so shocked from his actions they didn't even notice when DJ tried to scare them.


End file.
